


天體脫軌

by cavale



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「真誠到我覺得可以透過他的眼睛看到影像。」Eric在明信片裡寫道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天體脫軌

**Author's Note:**

> 根據被剪去很多片段的電影版本衍生，我會去找完整版補完的。  
> JGL所飾演的Neil有著巨大的黑洞，受其吸引，而無法藉文字詮釋，因為JGL以自然的演技說明了一切。

　　他們窩在高度只適合盤腿席地而坐的閣樓間，扭開收音機，放肆的讓搖滾樂來回撞擊耳膜，Eric將十九歲的蠟燭歪斜的插在表層擠滿鮮奶油花，且以彩色巧克力條裝飾的杯子蛋糕上，是他從社區大學附近的烘焙坊買來的，一根蠟燭配一塊杯子蛋糕剛好，雖然體積相對於蛋糕的比例真的太大。  
　　俐落的甩開打火機蓋，他伸手圍住燭芯，熟稔一擰點火輪便燃起火光。菸抽久的慣性吧，即便Wendy和Neil去紐約後他哈菸的次數少得連自己都很驚訝，或許肇因於誤打誤撞結識了皆無半點惡習、一如生活在封建時期裡的Brian。  
　　省去調性幼稚的生日快樂歌，他直接讓壽星Brian俯下身湊近兩道微弱的亮點，將燭火一口氣全數吹熄。  
　　  
　　「生日快樂。」  
　　簡短道賀後，Eric把一盒包裝好的禮物塞進剛回身坐定的Brian手裡，帶著笑意看對方滿臉潮紅，結結巴巴說些不著邊際的客套話。  
　　「我想你最好拆開來看。」他既好氣又好笑的指揮道，瞅著掩不住興奮的Brian趕快動作，直到那人動手扯開黑色包裝紙，露出瓦楞紙盒的一角。  
　　雖然惋惜極具個人風格的自製裝飾頹然垂於紙盒邊，但當Brian拉出尺寸合身的針織外套，眼睛頓時亮了起來，並自嘴裡自然發出拉長的驚呼聲，Eric不自覺鬆了口氣，甚至暗忖自己下半生絕對可以勝任聖誕老人的職務。  
　　  
　　甫套好外套的Brian在狹隘的屋頂壓迫下採半跪姿，挺起的上半身湊向Eric，給了個結實的擁抱，而Eric也順應的把下頷按在肩窩上頭，尚未水洗過的灰藍毛料刺得他臉頰有點癢，不過感覺莫名的好，因為Brian一如往常，帶有肥皂的清香，如同那連一張雜誌裸女內頁都沒有的臥房般乾淨。  
　　耳畔倏地爆出Brian的短促笑聲，夾帶部分嗆到似的咳嗽，「我好像醉了。」  
　　「嘿，你還好吧？」聽出不對勁的蹙著眉頭Eric推開Brain，連忙詢問。  
　　  
　　  
　　他還記得（天啊光是用這個動詞讓他備感老態）載著Neil去公園赴中年嫖客的約時，他和副駕駛座上的Wendy目送那細瘦的背影穿過公園，天曉得他們當時得花費多大力氣才能壓抑內心的狂熱，而不追上去扳過Neil的身子狠狠吻腫他的唇，就像之前在等紅燈時作的一樣（不過那司機架起從座位底下抽出來的槍是出乎意料之外的插曲）。他愛Neil。Wendy也是。  
　　Wendy說的比喻很貼切，Neil是個星體，發光發熱，所有人都繞著他轉，可是他絕對不會為了誰停下來，要深入發掘才知道引力來自於的內心深不可測的黑洞，讓周遭物質陷於其中，粉身碎骨。  
　　但他到喝得酩酊大醉那晚，Neil把自己虛浮的軀體拋在床上沉沉睡去，稍微清醒的他（總有人要負責開車吧）東摸西摸，無意間從未關好的抽屜翻出來唯一一捲錄音卡帶，在好奇心趨勢下放入插槽內，按壓PLAY鍵，聽著裡面童音笑語幾分鐘後，他才知道為什麼黑洞中心總是那麼絕望。  
　　  
　　而Brian，跟Neil舉手投足間的賀爾蒙釋放屬完全不同類型，正確來說，不是他們那一掛的。  
　　之所以他常帶著B級恐怖片去赴兩人的讀書會，冒著到最後總會反客為主的風險，用Brian房間那台映像管有顯色小毛病的箱型電視，任大半時間被血肉橫飛的畫面占去，而壓縮不少念書的部分，但他喜歡在影片中途偷偷打量Brian的反應，尤其快到高潮時，Brian又怕又想看的神情真是逗趣極了，專注盯著螢幕連眨眼都不敢，隨著殭屍數目漸快的呼吸頻率，放在腋下的手指緊縮起來，蜷了團T恤在冒著冷汗的掌中，身上的肥皂味似乎更濃了些。  
　　「你平常……都是看這種片嗎？」  
　　滑動的喉頭嚥下口水，他不意外Brian的聲音有點緊。  
　　「怎麼，你不喜歡？」他憋住笑意，佯裝驚訝的口吻對應道。  
　　「嗯、不，我覺得這很……」  
　　對這類尖銳問題顯得手足無措的Brian有點語塞，似乎怕回答會傷了他一樣（事實上，這種噴灑番茄醬的爛片他是無所謂，反應最多也只是聳聳肩），嗯嗯啊啊拖延了一陣，才選定了個跟書呆外型很不搭的形容詞，「很酷。」然後旋將話題轉回比較安全的範圍，例如「我想我們該念點書了？」之類的。  
　　  
　　  
　　平時滴酒不沾的Brian此刻卻表情豐富的噗哧發笑，眼鏡鏡面因呼出的酒氣而泛起薄霧，陷入迷茫的望著沒有焦距的方向，酒精效力看來已竄進紅透的耳根，僅是靦腆的咧開嘴角，像是跟哥兒們坦承連暗戀對象的手都不敢牽的小男孩。  
　　  
　　「我從來都沒有醉過。」Brian將話語一個個音節緩慢的擠出唇外，帶有該死的性感。這感覺他曾在寄給Neil的明信片裡提及。可愛的怪人Brian。  
　　  
　　他們一起笑了。  
　　  
　　     
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                                                                                                                                 FIN. 03/19/2011

**Author's Note:**

> 　　因JGL的關係故把這部片一直擱在心上。  
> 　　  
> 　　我只純想探討情節層面，故事很深沉，但JGL演技詮釋下的Neil嘴角微彎，笑靨同時帶著並行不悖的天真和超脫的世故。  
> 　　至於Eric，我認為他了解自己和Neil的友情有條跨越不過的線，僅能帶著迷戀的眼神望著他的青春和灑脫；和Brian相處就沒有那麼戰戰兢兢的感覺，但又怕他會退卻同性的愛。
> 
> 　　其實我滿喜歡裡面Brady Corbet飾演的Brain，雖然大多數人都把他當路人以待 :' (  
> 　　的確這角色在施展上有些侷限，不過Brian相信10幾年來的信念一夕瓦解，顯出不忍卒睹的真相，雖然這不能拿來比較，可是我認為其衝擊不亞於Neil。兩人都夢碎了一地。  
> 　　同一個男人，之於Neil是彩色穀片撒落下香甜的愛情啟蒙者，但對Brian來說卻是揮之不去的噩夢。  
> 　　  
> 　　Why can’t it be aliens!  
> 　　說起來很痛。


End file.
